


No Longer Whole

by xXxCrimsonRabbitxXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, amputee keith (voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonRabbitxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonRabbitxXx
Summary: Keith get seriously injured and it's up to Pidge and Hunk to try and help their friend feel whole again





	No Longer Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on two other stories, but I felt... blegh because I could barely find any fics where other characters from this show didn't end up getting severely injured enough for... you'll find out in the story or it'll spoil too much :P
> 
> Anyway, I suck at titles this time because I have no idea what I wanted to call this so this is the working title for now. Part two for "I Am Me" will be here shortly! Within the next week or so? I'm in a small rut because I'm trying to remember what the chapter was supposed to be called... because I forgot to save that in the saved document--feels stupid--

A groan pulled from Keith’s throat as consciousness went through him like a gentle wave on the beach. Then the pain crashed into him like a tsunami. It started with his head; a dull throb now blossoming into a pounding drum that left his ears ringing. His chest felt caved in, each breath becoming harder than the last. His back… everything stopped at the waist down.

 

That wasn’t right.

 

 _“—eith!... –Kei—!...”_ a voice rang into his ears through his head set, but he couldn’t put a name to the voice. That’s right, they were on a mission and an infiltration for info on Haggar had gone from great to **worse**.

 

 _“Mullet! What the fuck happened?”_ another voice rang through, but this time Keith could put a name to it.

 

“L’nce?” he asked, his breath hitching as a whine pulled through him.

 

 _“Keith, I need you to focus. Are you okay?”_ the voice from earlier asked, and now Keith knew this was Shiro.

 

“I… It hurts…” Keith whined. “C-Can’t m-move…”

 

 _“We’re almost to your location. I need you to tell me everything that you think is wrong so we know what to do when we get there. Can you do that?”_ Shiro asked, but Keith groaned at his words.

 

“N… Nea… Naus-seous… can… can’t breathe… legs… I c-can’t f-feel my l-legs.”

 

 _“Shiro…”_ Pidge’s voice echoed into the coms. _“I’m done gathering all our info. I’m heading back to Green now with Hunk. I know Keith’s location and he’s just a few rooms ahead of you on your left. Third door on the right from the end of the hall. We’re going to tear through into that room with Green so you don’t have to run with his condition.”_

 

 _“Thank you Pidge, ten-four.”_ Shiro sighed.

 

_“I saw the video feed, he fell in through a hole several floors up that was made by a Druid… it’s…”_

 

 _“We’re here now, just work your way to Green, talk to me before you break through the wall so we can have our masks down.”_ Shiro states before Pidge could go further. Static echoed into the coms just as Keith could finally hear rushing footsteps come closer in his direction. He didn’t move to see who it was. There was no point. If it was the enemy, he’d die anyway. If it was Lance and Shiro, he would live to fight another day.

 

Either way, he knew from the way Pidge talked, and with the way his body felt, nothing would be the same with him again.

 

*~*~*

 

Light blinded Keith as he fell from the pod as it opened. Immediately after that, he collapsed. Strong arms catching him before he could open his eyes and see who it was.

 

“Easy there, you’re okay.” A familiar voice welcomed him before they help him settle into a chair. Groggily, Keith raised a hand to rub at his eyes. Blinking several times until his vision cleared.

 

“Wha… What happn’d?” Keith finally asked, his sight taking in the fact that everyone was in the healing room with him, and Shiro was kneeling next to him.

 

“Well, you were in the pod for four quintants.” The older paladin sighed. “But… there seem to have been some things that the pod couldn’t heal.”

 

“The mission… did we get the info?”

 

“Yes, but… Do you remember what happened during the mission?” Pidge answers first.

 

“I… remember fighting a Druid… and falling… but that’s about it.” Keith answered slowly as he tried to bring back memories of the mission, only to fail.

 

“You fell through about four floors before landing in a storage room.” Pidge answered.

 

“Earning a concussion, several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, you were paralyzed from the waist down for a bit but the pod scans said that was gone… and…” Coran finished, but his voice trailed off and Keith couldn’t help but fidget in the chair while waiting for Coran to continue. But when he went down to scratch at his right knee that itched, he froze. Ice coursing through his veins when he realized that what Coran couldn’t say involved his missing limb.

 

“Keith…” Allura started saying, but Keith’s eyes burned with tears.

 

“You’ll still have some pain from your waist down due to a bit of nerves still rewiring themselves, but it will go away after a few movements.” Coran said, his voice low.

 

“The Druid… did it… right?” Keith forced himself to ask.

 

“Yeah… their attack was what did it… and caused the holes you fell through.” Pidge sniffled, tears building up in her eyes too. She felt so useless.

 

“Pidge and I are working on making a leg for you!” Hunk blurts out through his tears. “It will work like Shiro’s but we will make you one!”

 

“Yeah!” Pidge beams, already thinking of the mechanics for it as she jumps and wraps her arms around Keith in a tight hug. Hunk, Lance, Shiro, Allura, and Coran following ticks later in the group hug.

 

“And we’ll help you whenever you ask for it, mullet.” Lance vows as Keith cries into the hugs. Hands grasping at Lance’s and Shiro’s shirts as if they could keep him grounded.

 

*~*~*

 

It took a while—several long months—but it was finally finished. Pidge and Hunk worked long hours to make it perfection. But the surgery needed to get the prosthetic hooked up to Keith’s body like Shiro’s was horrifying. They had gone to Olkarion to get that finished, just like they had to get Keith’s prosthetic finished.

 

It took several weeks after that for Keith to heal and stop feeling the pain from the surgery. But after he walked around for a few doboshes, he claimed it was weird, but he’d get used to it. Shiro promised that it would take a while, but he was just grateful that Keith had a spark of life brought back into his blue-gray eyes and couldn’t help but smile at him.

 

Keith, for the first time since they got together, was the first to instigate the group hug as he cried happily. The depression of the months behind them slowly ebbing out of his system, still there but not gripping onto his heart and soul so tightly anymore since the incident and the fact that he couldn’t do half the things everyone else was doing.

 

He was just grateful no one gave up on him, especially after he gave everyone such a hard time in the beginning because he was too pissed off with himself to let anyone help him when it was obvious he needed it. They were the family he wished he had back on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> It's one in the morning so half of this probably doesn't flow like I want... but either way I'm just glad I wrote something after my writers' block took hold.


End file.
